The Party
by fanta-fanta
Summary: This is a prequel to my story Buttercup's Mistake. It's a oneshot. Hope you enjoy! Also thanks to Lecter136 for inspiring me to write again :)


Hello! This is a oneshot prequel to my story Buttercup's Mistake. Before anyone asks, no the guy is not Butch, he's an OC. Hope you enjoy :)

* * *

><p>"Hey girls, you going to the party tomorrow night?" Buttercup asked her sisters as she shoved books from her locker into her bag. "Huh? What party?" Blossom looked over to Buttercup.<p>

"What party? Only THE party of the whole year Blossom!" Buttercup couldn't believe how Blossom couldn't have heard about it, everyone Had been talking about it for weeks.

Blossom raised one eyebrow and turned to Buttercup. "What are you looking at me like that for?" Blossom didn't say anything in reply, she rolled her eyes and turned back to her locker. "You're such a bore Blossom" Buttercup smirked and playfully pushed Blossom's shoulder, "I'm not a bore Buttercup, I'd love to go out and party but we have school and besides, you know what the Professor said, no parties until college".

"No parties until college" Buttercup childishly repeated in a high tone making Bubbles snigger.

Bubbles composed herself "I hate to say it but Blossom's right Buttercup, the Professor has already said no, he'd go mad if we went" she said as she shrugged her shoulders.

Buttercup sighed loudly, why were they never allowed any fun?

* * *

><p>"Night Professor" Buttercup shouted downstairs as she hovered up to her room.<p>

Now that they were a bit older the girls each had their own rooms, their shared room had been split into 3, Buttercup's was in the middle.

"Don't let the bedbugs bite!" Professor Utonium shouted back in a sing song voice as Buttercup closed her bedroom door behind her. She smiled widely; she had no intention of going to bed, none whatsoever.

The night air was warm and still as she opened her window. She silently floated outside and without a second thought shot off into the sky at hyper speed.

She found the address of the party and landed in the garden. The music was booming and people were shouting and laughing inside, Buttercup felt a rush of excitement flow through her as she opened the front door exposing a smoky sweaty room full of people dancing and drinking.

Nobody paid much attention to her as she walked through the room to the kitchen and poured herself a cup of punch. She looked out of the window as she sipped her drink, a group of guys were in the back garden downing beers and cheering each other each time one of them managed to down a beer in one go.

"Jocks" Buttercup muttered disapprovingly under her breath, at that moment one of the guys looked up at the window where she was standing. He smiled with one side of his mouth and winked at her before turning back to his friends.

Buttercup's heart fluttered, she hadn't had much attention from guys before, it wasn't that she wasn't attractive or interesting, it was more to do with the fact that she never really got out to many parties due to the Professor being quite strict and also due to spending a lot of her time saving Townsville.

She returned to the front room and decided to dance, the punch had loosened her up and she was enjoying herself.

An hour and several cups of punch later, Buttercup went upstairs to use the bathroom. She giggled as she washed her hands after using the toilet, her head felt funny from the punch, it felt good.

She stumbled to the door and bumped right into someone as she walked through it, "Hey" she heard a male voice say deeply. Buttercup looked up, it was the winking guy from outside, "Hey..." she replied quietly as she felt her cheeks blush, maybe that was just the punch though.

"You're one of the Powerpuff Girls right?" The guy asked with the same half smile he had done earlier. "Um, yeah, I guess I am" Buttercup tried to play it cool.

"Awesome, you girls are amazing... Let me get you a drink" the guy gently took hold of Buttercups hand and led her back downstairs.

He poured two large vodkas, topped them up with sprite and handed one to Buttercup. She felt unsure about drinking it, it smelled really strong but she didn't want to seem like a loser so she began to drink.

They chatted and drank for a good while, he poured her more and more vodkas and she kept drinking them as they spoke with one another.

"A...aaand thatsh when I threw Mojo Jojo in...in jail for the fifth time and.." Buttercup slurred drunkenly.

"Shhh..." The guy said softly as he leaned in kissed Buttercup gently. Normally such an action would have taken her by surprise but her head was full of alcohol and she could barely think straight. She kissed him back only for him to pull away.

"What...what's wrong?" Buttercup struggled to focus as the guy looked back at her, "Nothing, nothing at all" he smirked, "lets go somewhere a bit more private".

He led Buttercup to a bedroom and she fell to the bed almost as soon as she walked in. Her head was swimming with alcohol and the room spun as she lay down. "You're keen!" The guy exclaimed quietly, "Huh?" Buttercup replied, having not heard what he had said. "Nothing" he whispered as he got onto the bed beside her and began to kiss her again.

She felt him unbutton her jeans, even in her drunken state she knew this was moving far to fast, "Wait.." She mumbled, "What's wrong" he mumbled back, Buttercup was so overwhelmed by the situation, she felt out of control with all the alcohol, "Nothing" she whispered sounding unsure. "It's ok" he soothed convincingly and kissed her on the cheek as he pulled her jeans and underwear down.

* * *

><p>Buttercup woke up with a start. Her head was thumping, her mouth like a desert. She turned in bed and came face to face with the guy from last night, it suddenly all came crashing back to her, "Oh no what have I done?" She asked herself quietly. She could feel the shame wash over her and it was awful. She gathered her clothes from the floor and put them on before flying away from the house and back to her own as fast as she could.<p>

She crept back into her bedroom window and checked her clock. 06:23. She'd not been caught and that's the way it was going to stay.

Buttercup never wanted to think about that night again.


End file.
